Revelation of Love
Revelation of Love is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise This is the direct followup to Meeting Atop Pride Rock. Here, Kion and Fuli announce to the others about their romance. It is also revealed that Jasiri has become a full-time member of the guard. As before, Kion, Fuli and the Guard are all older now. This is also before Asha's adoption. Story It was the morning after Kion and Fuli had revealed their romantic feelings for one another. While Kion, of course, slept in the den with his family, Fuli had slept nearby. Kion was up early in order to get ready for patrol. He came to Fuli, was just about to wake up. Kion smiled sweetly at his sleeping love. "You're beautiful when you're sleeping," he said with a smile. Slowly, Fuli's eyes opened and she smiled at the sight of her handsome new romantic companion. "Just how long have you been there?" she asked playfully. Kion laughed. "Just for a moment," she said. Fuli yawned and got to her feet. "Let's get to the lair. The others are probably wondering where we are," she said. The two of them said good morning to Kion's parents and sister, and then headed over to the Lair of the Guard. They entered, and saw the others now just getting up. There were the original members, Bunga, Beshte and Ono, and, now, Jasiri the friendly hyena had joined the Guard as a full-time member. She was the first one to spot them. "There they are! Where have you two been all night?" she asked. Kion and Fuli smiled at her, then at each other. They knew that they were going to have to reveal the truth, especially before Bunga had the opportunity to see them together and reveal it himself. Kion sighed. "Everyone, we have to tell you something," he said. Beshte gave him a curious look. "What is it, Kion?" he asked. Kion finally smiled. "All right. Well, something interesting has happened. You see, Fuli and I are in love," he said. Bunga gave them a wide-eyed stare. "In love? As in the same way that your parents are?" the Honey badger finally asked. Fuli nodded. "Yes, Bunga. In the same way that the king and queen are," she said. Jasiri smiled and went up to them before Ono could say anything. "Congratulations, you too. I am sure that you two will be very happy together. This is a huge step in the Pridelands," she said. Kion looked at her curiously. "What do you mean?" he asked. Jasiri laughed playfully. "I mean that it would have been so easy for you to find a young lioness for yourself. Instead, just like you chose to have a hyena for a friend, you chose a cheetah as the love of your life," she said. Kion smiled. "Thank you, Jasiri," he said. Fuli looked at the cave exit. "Well, shall we get on the move?" she said. Kion took his place as a leader. "Let's go. 'Til the pridelands end..." he began. The others followed. "...Lion Guard defend!" they exclaimed. And so, they went off for a day of patrol. However, Fuli was already looking forward to a romantic evening with Kion. She planned to hunt them a gazelle, and then, they'd stargaze together. She couldn't wait to suggest it to him. Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:Love Stories Category:Fanfiction Category:PrinceBalto